


In Every Grain

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys is sick of sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Grain

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys hated the sand. It’s all she can see from the horizon directly in front of her to the bright sun rising in the east and the shadows of the west, the rising dunes to the north and the flat plains to the south. 

She is sick of the stuff, its pale grains clinging to her skin where she sweats, chaffing her skin whenever she touches it and getting in her eyes when the wind blows it at her.

She would say something but she knows it would upset her Khal, this was their home, in every grain of sand.


End file.
